Fellowship Of Fate
by Elves are awesome
Summary: Everyone is bound to their fate. As Frodo takes the ring south another fellowship forms. Bringing hope when there is none. (1st in the Dark Destiny Series, Based off the PS2 game Third Age)
1. Fate

**Author's Note: This fic is based on the PS2 game Third Age, I can't promise a specific update schedule, since I have a pretty hectic, and random schedule. Anyway hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings, that belongs to the Tolkein family and Middle Earth Enterprises, the Third Age belongs to E.A, I only own my oc's.**

**OC List:**

**Elerrina - Half Elf**

**Nimruzir - Half Elf**

**Niluben - Dunedain**

**Thalion - Elf***

**Anawien - Elf***

**Aradur - Elf***

**Argalad - Elf***

**Lithoniel - Elf***

**Elaran - Dunedain***

**Silanna - Dunedain***

**(* Might be mentioned in this fic, will probably be more important in a sequel however.)**

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Mental communication will be in bold italics**

**Conversations will be in speech marks like "this"**

**Thoughts/Flashbacks will be like 'this'**

**Chapter 1: Fates Entwined**

"I see you've recovered."Aranel joked, making his way over to where his sister was practicing.

"It was only a broken arm."She replied.

"And a wound on your leg and another on your face."He pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"That's nothing, you know I've had worse."She replied, now it was Aranel's turn to roll his eyes, unfortunately it was true.

"Well if you are better, how about we take a hunting trip?"He asked.

"Of course, it's been too long."She answered. She was not like most elleths, she was a warrior, like her brother. As the two walked side by side to the stables they looked almost like mirror images of each other, for they were twins and looked almost identical.

When they arrived Idrial walked over to her mount, Sirdal.

"It has been too long mellonamin."She whispered, softly stroking the horse's muzzle. Aranel walked over and fed the horse an apple.

"I see that you have been taking care of her in my abscence."Idrial muttered.

"She is getting old Ria, you need a new horse."Aranel said, as kindly as he could.

"Instead of hunting I might just take her out for a ride, is that alright?"Idrial asked.

"Of course, be safe."Aranel answered.

"I'll be back at sundown."Idrial replied, leading her horse out of the stables. She mounted and rode into the forest.

They rode through the forest and made it to the river, Idrial led Sirdal into the river and the horse relaxed, the healing qualities of the river taking effect.

"Mellonamin, I fear that Aranel is right, will I really have to let you go?"Idrial whispered, a tear falling down her face. She dismounted and sat on the river bank as Sirdal grazed. Since returning from Rivendell she had been much more content and peaceful, cherishing each second that she was alive.

Suddenly a soft whinny escaped Sirdal as she laid down in the grass, this was to be the end, Idrial knelt by her head, gently stroking the mare's mane.

"Thank you for being such a trustworthy companion all these years. I love you mellonamin."Idrial whispered. Sirdal's body relaxed and she let out a sigh, a look of content on her face.

Idrial stood up, realising she would have a long trek back, she grabbed a few leaves that still remained on the forest floor, crumpled them and watched them blow away in the wind while whispering a prayer for Sirdal.

A similar breeze was sweeping through Eregion, a ranger was out on patrol near where precious memory was kept. He knelt before two mounds covered in grass and flowers.

"Blest be your name and memory." He whispered before getting up again and moving on, it was tradition to say a prayer when walking past those graves as it was for the graves of the chieftains.

These grave however were argubly less important, they were the graves of Aradur and Anawien, and while it seems harsh, their deaths were the best thing to happen to the Dunedain for a long time. Their deaths led two of their children to the rangers, which changed them forever, and helped protect the line of Isildur.

The Dunedain had saved them and in turn they had saved the Dunedain.

To the south a small family were riding to Rohan after being banished, the family was mother, father and daughter. They had been banished when the daughter had refused an arranged marriage, not that it bothered her, Rohan was less demanding than Gondor.

A man rode towards them on a chestnut brown horse. His armour bore the symbol of the rohirrim and he carried a spear.

"What is your buisness?"He questioned.

"We seek refuge here."The woman replied.

"Evil is upon our lands, there is little refuge near Edoras."The rider replied grimly. The young woman named Morwen was curious, did the rider hate his realm.

"Why?"She asked.

"There is a sickness upon the king, he cannot tell friend from foe."The rider said darkly. The family rode on, and as they left the rider couldn't help but stare at the young woman.

It was dark in Lothlorien where Idrial was currently running back to Caras Galadhon, her grandparents were rather protective and there was no doubting how much trouble she would be in for this. She made it back inside and her grandfather was waiting for her.

"You're late, again."Celeborn muttered.

"I'm sorry, I had to run back, Sirdal has departed this world."Idrial replied breathlessly.

"Fine, however your grandmother wishes to speak to you by the mirror."Celeborn said, slightly less angry.

Idrial walked to where her grandmother was waiting and sat down on a bench.

"A year without training and I am tired from running from the Nimrodel back here."She said, half-joking.

"Next time be more careful."Galadriel replied.

"We have recieved word of a secret council in Rivendell and I must choose someone to attend, since I know what it is about, I have chosen you."Galadriel explained.

"Is that all?" Idrial asked.

"There is one other thing."Galadriel replied.

"There is a man of Gondor who goes by the name of Berethor, his mind has been poisoned although he is not aware of it. He will be in Eregion near the end of the year, you are to be his guardian."

**A/N: Sorry if it is short I wrote it on my phone and don't have a word count.**

**Please review.**


	2. Crossed Paths

**Author's Note: So here is the new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's (listed in chapter 1) The rest belongs to Tolkien and E.A**

**Elvish will be in italics.**

**Chapter 2: Crossed Paths**

He heard someone pull back on a bow string and signalled the guards to stop then drew an arrow. The other person was in the trees, they released their arrow as a warning shot and it buried itself in the tree that was ever so slightly in front of him. He recognised the fletching on the arrow and grinned.

"You give yourself away too easily."He teased.

"I spotted you two leagues away."A feminine voice replied, she jumped out of the tree.

"Hello again Idrial, it has been too long mellonamin."He said kindly.

"Well Legolas that would be because last time I saw you, I was wounded and you were on death's door."Idrial joked.

"Are you heading to Rivendell?"Legolas asked.

"Yes. I have been walking."Idrial answered.

"Well you must be tired, here ride with me."Legolas replied, Idrial jumped up onto the back of his horse and they set off towards Rivendell.

Elerrina was sat in the gardens with Nimruzir as he played with his favourite teddy bear.

"When is ada coming back?"He asked.

"I don't know ion-nin."Elerrina answered while sighing. Nimruzir's face suddenly lit up.

"Auntie Idrial!"He called, Idrial smiled and hugged him.

"You really are growing up fast aren't you?"Idrial said kindly.

"I'm going to be big and strong like ada."Nimruzir replied proudly, a sad smile appeared on Elerrina's face.

"Why don't you go ask Legolas if he will help you shoot?"Idrial said, seeing Elerrina's sad expression.

"Okay!"Nimruzir cheered, running down to the archery fields. Idrial sat beside Elerrina and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Elegost hasn't visited then?"Idrial asked.

"No, I don't know if he is even alive, and if he is what if he doesn't love me anymore?"Elerrina said sadly.

"He does love you. He sent you away to protect you, when it's safe again you will be reunited, I promise."Idrial reassured her.

"I hope so."Elerrina muttered.

"You are lucky to have found someone who loves you. Now go join Nimruzir, I need to go see my uncle."Idrial replied, unbeknownst to them Aragorn had been listening, he had hoped Elerrina would know of Elegost's whereabouts, he hadn't been seen for a while now. Arwen snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Spying on my cousin?"She questioned.

"I was hoping to find out where Elegost is."Aragorn defended.

"I know. It's been a while since she has visited."Arwen replied.

"Well we were wounded last time."Aragorn joked.

Idrial headed down to the archery fields after visiting her uncle and was suprised that Legolas was the only one there.

"Are you that insufferable?"She joked as she walked over.

"You put up with me. Although you have tried to kill me."Legolas protested.

"That was one time! And you did deserve it."Idrial teased.

"Because that makes it better."Legolas replied.

"Of course it does."Idrial joked, she was young compared to most elves, that was probably why she liked to joke and tease her friends.

"I will never understand you."Legolas replied.

"Good, then you will never know my tactics."Idrial said, quite seriously.

"You use tactics?"Legolas questioned, pretending to be shocked, Idrial went to hit him but he ducked, grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing.

"Legolas stop it!"She snapped, between laughing of course. Aragorn and Arwen were walking past and smiled.

"Are they friends or..."

"I honestly don't know anymore, and I am supposed to be their best friend."Aragorn replied, he walked towards them, a huge grin on his face as Legolas set Idrial back down on the ground.

"Alright you two stop flirting, we need to have a competition."Aragorn teased them, both elves turned an intresting shade of pink but Idrial was the first to respond.

"We weren't flirting."She protested.

"Sure. Now, archery contest?" Aragorn asked.

"No, sparring contest otherwise Legolas will win."Idrial answered.

"I will beat you at sparring as well."Legolas replied.

"Really, I've known you for over eighty years now and have you beaten me?"Idrial questioned.

"No."Legolas muttered, Idrial smiled and drew her blade.

"2530 years practice, you get pretty good with a blade."She replied.

"2750 years practice with a bow and you get pretty good."Legolas stated.

"But you're old."Idrial teased.

"Not that much older than you."Legolas defended.

"Almost five centuries."Idrial replied.

"Are we going to argue or fight?"Aragorn asked impatiently.

"Fine, since you're so eager I'll spar with you first."Idrial answered.

Elrond and Glorfindel watched them spar as they walked past.

"Your niece is very talented with a blade."Glorfindel stated.

"Still I worry for her safety."Elrond replied.

"I could teach her, so that she is even better and safer in battle."Glorfindel offered.

"That would be very kind of you."Elrond replied.

"You are worried."Glorfindel stated.

"The enemy tried to kill her and Aranel, I'm not convinced they won't do the same again."Elrond explained.

"They are safe in the north."Glorfindel replied.

"But their fate draws them south."Elrond muttered.

**A/N: Sorry if this felt like a filler, I just wanted to get some interaction in before the action.**

**Please review**


	3. The Fellowship Of The Ring

**Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter was short I will try to make up for it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkein and E.A except my OCs which are listed in chapter 1.**

**Elvish will be in italics.**

**Chapter 3: The Fellowship Of The Ring**

The next day the council took place, Idrial sat beside Aragorn. She may have been here representing Lorien, but first and foremost she was a ranger.

Everyone became quiet as Elrond was about to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands you have been called here to discuss a matter of great importance. Bring forth the ring Frodo." At this Frodo placed the ring on the pedestal before going back to his seat beside Gandalf.

"So the legends are true. In a dream I saw a pale light in the growing darkness, it was Gondor. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe."Boromir said, in some strange haze. Idrial jumped to her feet upon hearing this.

"It is by the blood of the rangers that the North is kept safe, you fight for yourself and no one else!" She protested, Elrond sighed.

"The rangers so brave you hide who you are. Why not show us if your people are as courageous as you say?"Boromir questioned, Idrial removed her hood revealing her true identity.

"Happy now?"Idrial said sarcastically before sitting down.

"The ring is a gift of the enemy, give it to Gondor!"Boromir protested.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." Aragorn replied.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"Boromir questioned, Legolas jumped to his feet.

"That is no mere ranger, that is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance."He argued.

"This is Isildur's heir?"Boromir said harshly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."Legolas replied.

"Havo dad Legolas."Aragorn said calmly.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."Boromir yelled.

"There is only one course of action left to us, the ring must be destroyed. One of you must do this."Elrond proclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Gimli exclaimed, he struck the ring with his axe and it shattered.

"The ring may not be destroyed by any weapon we possess Gimli son of Gloin, it must be destroyed in the fires of mount doom in which it was made."Elrond explained, the council fell silent and Legolas looked at Idrial and shook his head. He thought he knew what she was thinking.

"It is a gift, give the ring to Gondor!"Boromir insisted.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed!"Legolas argued.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"Gimli yelled, prompting an argument between the elves and the dwarves, while they bickered Idrial was arguing with Boromir. Aragorn, Elrond, Frodo and Gandalf were the only ones that remained in their seats and weren't arguing.

"I will take it!"Frodo said amongst the commotion, he stood up and spoke louder.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."He announced, the arguing stopped and everyone turned to face him.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your burden to bear."Gandalf replied, walking over to him.

"If by life I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."Aragorn said kindly.

"And my bow."Legolas added.

"And my axe!"Gimli finished.

"You bear the fates of us all, it is only fitting that I join you."Boromir stated.

"Hey Mr Frodo ain't going anywhere without me!"Sam yelled, running into the council.

"Or us!"Merry and Pippin added.

"Indeed it would appear I cannot seperate you even when he is invited to a council and you are not."Elrond replied.

"Nine companions, you shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring."He announced.

The council was dismissed and Frodo went to sit in one of the small gardens, Idrial followed him, curious as usual.

"Frodo Baggins, I wish I could join you on your quest but my fate leads me elsewhere. It was very brave of you to volunteer."Idrial said kindly, she then unclipped a dagger from her belt.

"This is Hathelas, it means leaf blade, I am giving it to you, may it protect you. This way at least I can say that I helped in some way, otherwise I wouldn't forgive myself." She continued, Frodo took the dagger and unsheathed it, there were intricate leaf patterns on the hilt but the blade was very sharp.

"Thank you, it looks like a good blade."Frodo replied.

"I found it in my father's forge a few years ago."Idrial stated.

"If it is an heirloom I can't take it."Frodo said quickly, offering Idrial the dagger.

"My parents died when I was young, the forge now belongs to myself and my brother, keep it for it is no heirloom."Idrial explained.

"Thank you."Frodo replied, Idrial smiled and left.

At the training grounds Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were teaching the hobbits how to use swords.

"I wouldn't have Legolas teach you, his specialty is a bow."Idrial said teasingly as she walked over, Legolas sent her a mock glare.

"Fine if you think you can do better, go ahead."Legolas replied, Idrial smirked and began to teach Merry some basic attacks.

That evening everyone gathered in the Hall Of Fire as Bilbo recited some of his poems and sang some old songs. When nobody was looking Idrial and Legolas snuck out into the forest.

"Why didn't you volunteer?"Legolas asked once they were away from Rivendell.

"I know where my fate leads me, and it wasn't with the fellowship."Idrial answered.

"Then where?"Legolas questioned.

"I can't tell you, but I will still get to kill some orcs, I can assure you that."Idrial replied.

"We leave in the morning."Legolas muttered.

"Promise that you and Aragorn will protect each other, I won't be around to help you and I don't know what I would do if either of you were hurt."Idrial said quietly.

"I promise, besides I can take care of myself."Legolas replied.

"You really can't."Idrial teased.

"Thank you mellonamin."Legolas said sarcastically.

"Just be careful."Idrial replied, they stopped walking and he turned to face her.

"I will be fine."He assured her, before she could respond he leaned down and kissed her, catching her off guard but they didn't stop until they needed to pause for breath. For a while they stood in silence until Legolas finally spoke.

"We should head back."He muttered.

"Aragorn?" He turned around and saw Idrial.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"I just came to remind you to be careful."Idrial answered, Aragorn walked over and hugged her.

"May Elbereth watch over you and keep you safe gwador-nin."She said kindly.

"We will be fine."Aragorn replied.

"Good luck gwador-nin."Idrial muttered.

"Stay safe gwaleth."Aragorn replied.

The Fellowship departed, Arwen and Elrond were there to see them off. A few hours later Idrial left on her own quest in Eregion.

As she walked she passed the glade where the two graves where, she knelt before them.

"Ada, naneth I miss you, I wish you were still here." She whispered, she soon got up and left, orcs roamed the land and it was dangerous to stay in the same place for too long.

She was scouting from a tree when she saw them, three of the Nazgul were by a broken bridge, her pulse quickened as she heard a horse coming closer she grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, aiming at one of the ringwraiths.

**Elvish Translations:**

**Mellonamin - My Friend**

**Gwador nin - My brother (but not actually related more like blood brother)**

**Gwaleth nin - My sister (Again with the not related but seem like siblings.)**

**Ada - Father**

**Naneth - Mother**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the main action will be starting soon.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chance Or Fate?

**Author's Note: And now the real action begins, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (listed in chapter 1) everything else belongs to Tolkein and E.A**

**Elvish will be in italics.**

**Chapter 4: Chance or Fate?**

She watched carefully as she kept her bow trained on the Nazgul, the person riding towards them was a Gondorian man, a soldier, probably the one she was supposed to protect.

"Move aside creature you are in my way."He said confidently, Idrial wasn't sure if he was being very brave or very stupid, not that there is much difference. His horse bolted and he raised his blade.

"Obey or you shall sleep with the worms this night."The Nazgul hissed, their voices so sinister that a chill went down Idrial's spine.

They attacked the Gondorian so Idrial shot one of them, it paused for a moment then continued to attack. One of the other Nazgul knocked the Gondorian down, Idrial jumped out the tree and blocked the Nazgul's blade with her own as it went to kill him.

"Go back to the shadow slaves of Sauron!"Idrial yelled, the Nazgul showed no sign of backing down. She remembered an old elvish spell that seemed to be the only way she would make it out alive. She recited the words and a huge torrent of water swept away the Nazgul.

She knelt beside the Gondorian, seeing that the Nazgul did manage to wound him.

"What grace is given to me let it pass to him, let him be spared. To you I bestow this gift of my people it braces the soul and binds the hearts of others."She said softly, placing a hand over the wound.

The Gondorian regained consciousness. He stood up, awestruck by the elf before him, not only had she healed him but she had warded off the Nazgul as well.

"I live because of your bravery my lady, how may I repay you?"He offered kindly.

"There is no time now, you must be taken to an outpost to have your wounds healed."She replied simply, not wanting to over complicate things, she walked ahead and he followed reluctantly.

They continued down the path but it did not take long for him to become frustrated.

"I heard a voice on the road."He spoke up.

"Yes I know."Idrial replied calmly.

"But..."

"Patience."

"I'm looking for Boromir of Gondor have you seen him?"

"No but I do see orcs ahead."Idrial answered, drawing her sword, Berethor copied her and they charged at the orcs.

It was a quick battle, the orcs were easily overpowered and defeated. The two continued on to the outpost and managed to reach it at dusk.

"Take what you need, there are supplies and equipment, I will find a healer."Idrial said, she never seemed to show any emotion, no anger, no happiness, no sadness, but that was more than likely because she was an elf.

A healer walked in and tended to his wounds while Idrial sharpened her sword.

"_The number of orcs on the road is increasing."_Idrial stated

_"I know, we may no longer be able to use this outpost, they will slaughter us if we stay."The healer replied._

_"You should stay, I will find a way to deal with the orcs, they roam free destroying everything..."_

_"It is protected with wards and spells, do not worry it won't be destroyed. _Both of you need to rest, I will keep watch."The healer said kindly, the Gondorian walked over to Idrial.

"I thank you for your aid, I am Berethor, captain of the citadel guard of Gondor."He said, hoping to break the ice.

"I am Idrial, a Galadhrim commander in my home of Lothlorien."She replied.

At dawn they left the outpost and walked about a league before stopping.

"Hide."Idrial muttered, they hid behind a rock as a swarm of crows flew overhead.

"What was that?"Berethor asked.

"Crebain from Dunland, the white wizard has betrayed us."Idrial said urgently, running ahead, Berethor followed her and they came to a clearing where a group of elves were being attacked.

Idrial fought like she was possessed, her burning hatred of the orcs taking control of her. She fought the orcs with her sword as well as using her spirit powers. Berethor decapitated several orcs and a few more came, one was about to kill an elf when he fought it off, it was the least he could do to repay his debt to Idrial.

The orcs were soon slaughtered and Idrial went to heal the other elves.

"Two were slain, and some are wounded."An elven woman said kindly.

"I am aware. Are you sure that you are alright Randiriel?"Idrial asked.

"We are fine."She answered.

"Hasten to Rivendell, the path should be clear."Idrial replied.

"We will, there were rangers fighting before we were attacked."Randiriel warned.

"Come Berethor, some may yet surive."Idrial said urgently, running ahead.

They came to a pass, not far from the mountains when Idrial's face lit up and she crouched behind a rock, Berethor crouched beside her, now noticing the wounded ranger and the approaching wargs.

"A man, badly wounded but still alive."Berethor muttered.

"Wait for the wargs to approach."Idrial said under her breath.

"They'll kill him."Berethor protested, the wargs got closer and he ran at them, the ranger jumped up and quite skillfully killed both wargs.

"You live."Berethor said, astounded.

"No thanks to you. Can't you see I was hunting them?"The ranger replied.

"Perhaps we should finish off the rest of the pack first."Idrial cut in as she killed a warg. The two men went and killed the other wargs that were approaching.

Dusk soon fell and they sat inside a small cave with only their cloaks for extra warmth, of course Berethor didn't know the region like they did so his cloak wasn't very thick.

"_Elegost, you realise that Elerrina thinks your dead, Nimruzir wants to know about his father and as far as Aragorn is concerned you have disappeared."_ Idrial said, slightly irritated.

"_How am I supposed to face her, she could have died because of me and I let an entire camp be destroyed, I can't face Aragorn again."_ Elegost replied.

"_You did everything you could to save that camp, you were hugely outnumbered. And Elerrina wants to see you again, she misses you and thinks that you no longer love her."_ Idrial tried to reassure him.

"_Love has no place in a war."_ Elegost muttered.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I wasn't able to work on the chapter for two days and was kinda struggling to write this.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Go Where The Path May Lead

**Author's note: Updates will only be once a week from now on. And sorry this took so long, I have had tons of coursework and exams as well.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (listed in chapter 1)**

**Elvish will be in italics.**

**Chapter 5: Go Where The Path May Lead**

Idrial kept watch that night, troubled by Elegost's sudden change of opinion. He had always believed in love, and when he met Elerrina he was overjoyed and they lived in wedded bliss for several years, until the camp that Elegost was in charge of was attacked, they had been in Rivendell at the time but nobody else survived. Elegost blamed himself and had his family stay in Rivendell, he could never forgive himself and he thought that his family wouldn't forgive him either.

That was not the only thing troubling her that night, she could sense her brother's bond getting stronger to the point where they could almost reach each other's minds, but why was he near or in Eregion?

She let it slip her mind as the sun came up and they left. Elegost led them to an elven healing altar, most likely abandoned in the second age. When they reached it they found a group of orcs there. They fought off the orcs easily, once they were defeated Elegost stabbed them again and Berethor gave him a strange look.

"You want to make sure they are good and dead, some are mighty hard to kill." He muttered.

"Even these sacred places are no longer safe." Idrial replied.

"Where did you get those wounds?" Berethor asked.

"At the hands of a mordor orc, whose life I intend to shorten considerably for he took something of great value from me." Elegost answered.

"What was it?" Berethor questioned.

"You help me slay him and you shall find out." Elegost replied.

"You rangers of the north are full of riddles!" Berethor yelled.

"And how do I know I can trust you?!" Elegost retorted.

"I vouch for him, in the name of Lady Galadriel." Idrial cut in, stepping between the two.

"That's good enough for me." Elegost muttered, walking ahead.

"Who are you to speak in the name of a ruler of elves?" Berethor questioned.

"Help Elegost with his quest and help me return to Lorien to inform Lady Galadriel of the danger, then you will know all." Idrial answered, catching up to Elegost.

_"I am only staying because you are here, that Gondorian is trouble I know it, but that may just be his kind, you can't trust them as far as you can throw them." _Elegost muttered.

"_You trust me, and that is going to need to be enough, I cannot tell you yet it is too dangerous." _Idrial replied.

_"Then where is your trust in me? I have never put you in danger." _Elegost questioned.

"_There are too many spies here looking for information, it is too risky to speak of such things here. For now you must trust me." _Idrial explained.

_"_Only because you are gwaleth-nin." Elegost said while sighing.

"And you are gwador-nin. I will tell you all, when the time is right." Idrial replied while smiling.

"Why is it that I always end up helping you even when it is almost suicide?" Elegost joked.

"You owe me." Idrial replied.

"Why?" Elegost asked.

"I trained you and your brother, persuaded Aragorn to let you become a captain and introduced you to Elerrina." Idrial answered.

"Fair enough." Elegost muttered.

They set up camp for the night and sat around a small fire.

"So what did that orc take from you?" Berethor asked.

"A map that revealed the entrance to a lost kingdom." Elegost explained.

"Moria. That place is evil, what is your intrest with it?" Idrial questioned, she had heard the tales of the dwarves marching on Moria after losing Erebor, how the king and his son were slain that day.

"I had been travelling with a dwarf, a friend actually, we were fighting some orcs up in the mountains, but it was a bewitched fight, there was a storm and a landslide carried the dwarf away, in the confusion the orc ripped the map from me. I have to reclaim it, Lord Elrond had presented it to the dwarf as a gift of friendship." Elegost explained.

"We will get that map, and find your friend, I promise." Idrial said kindly.

"So we just have to find one specific orc in all of Eregion, it could be anywhere in Eriador!" Berethor complained.

"We can track it, and it can't have gone far, orcs do not move in daylight it will have found a cave to hide in." Idrial explained.

"So now we must find a dwarf and an orc, I will never find Boromir." Berethor muttered.

"I suggest you rest, you are clearly becoming tired." Idrial replied. Berethor gave an angry stare but settled down to sleep.

"Stay here and keep watch, I'll scout around." Idrial said sternly, drawing her sword, Elegost nodded and kept his bow ready.

She returned about an hour later, sat opposite Elegost and cleaned some blood off her sword.

"I take it you found something." Elegost muttered.

"A couple stray wargs, apart from that it was quiet, too quiet." Idrial replied.

"I'd rather it be quiet than be surrounded by orcs." Elegost said quietly.

"They may be massing somewhere for an attack on the Dunedain or on Rivendell. If they are massing it will make reclaiming the map almost impossible." Idrial replied.

"We will find the dwarf first, I need to know if he survived." Elegost muttered.

"The dwarves are strong, I am sure he survived." Idrial said reassuringly.


	6. Look To The Past But Also To The Future

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in ages, I have been busy with school and only just had time to write this, there may be a second chapter posted this week if I have time to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's (Listed in chapter 1)**

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Flashbacks/Dreams will be in bold italics.**

**Chapter 6: Look to the past but also to the future.**

_**Darkness surrounded them, there was no light left anywhere.**_

_**"I see you." A sinister voice hissed, her breathing quickened as she saw a body dragged towards her.**_

_**"Ar." She whispered, kneeling beside him.**_

_**"There is nobody left to save you now." The voice hissed again, bringing a huge mace down to kill her.**_

Idrial woke up with a start, breathing heavily, Elegost raised an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head, getting up to sit beside him.

"I'll take watch from now, you should get some rest." She said quietly, to avoid disturbing Berethor.

"You were supposed to rest tonight, you're no good to us in battle if you're exhausted." Elegost argued.

"Neither are you, I can go a long time without sleep mellonamin, you on the other hand cannot." She replied.

"This is about more than exhaustion, I know that you couldn't sleep, why?" Elegost questioned.

"I saw my worst fears come to pass." Idrial muttered.

"What were they?" He asked.

"Aranel was dead, and there was no light left in the world, Sauron was at his full strength again, and he killed me." Idrial said quietly, staring at the ground, Elegost placed a comforting hand on her back.

"It won't happen, Aranel is strong, and Sauron could not return to his full strength unless he had the one ring which has been lost for centuries." He stated.

"It is no longer lost." Idrial whispered, looking up at Elegost.

"This evil has been kept at bay for years, it will not defeat us now." Elegost replied.

They left as soon as the sun rose and continued to wander through the forest until Elegost noticed something.

"The Dwarf passed this way." He muttered as he crouched down by some tracks on the ground, Idrial however had noticed something else further ahead.

"It is not only your friend who has passed this way, there are orc and troll tracks." She replied.

"Quiet, both of you, I hear something." Berethor said hastily, peering over a boulder.

"It's coming from inside that cavern!" Idrial yelled, running inside. Elegost followed her, full of hope and Berethor trailed behind, drawing his sword before he entered.

"Well Elegost, it's about time!" Hadhod snapped while trying to fend off the troll, the others rushed to help him. With all four of them fighting together it did not take long to defeat the troll.

"First swarms of orcs now this." Hadhod grumbled, sitting on a small rock.

"You are wounded." Idrial muttered.

"Of course I'm wounded! I have been fighting orcs and a troll for three days without a chance to rest, I was bound to get the odd wound!" Hadhod complained.

"Let me help you." Idrial said kindly.

"An elf is the last person I would have help me." Hadhod spat.

"Hadhod if you want your wounds to be healed properly, let her help you." Elegost said sternly.

"Fine." Hadhod muttered. He grumbled to himself in Khuzdul as Idrial treated the wounds.

"You said orcs were attacking you as well?" Berethor questioned.

"Aye, one of them dropped my map, I don't know how it got a hold of that." Hadhod explained.

"If orcs are coming we should leave as soon as possible. Berethor, Elegost can you two keep watch while I heal these wounds?" Idrial asked.

"Sure, we will leave as soon as you are done." Elegost answered.

They left a few minutes later, Hadhod led them towards the entrance to Moria, they carefully made their way around the edge of the lake.

"The gates are destroyed!" Hadhod yelled, Idrial crouched down in front of it.

"This is the work of something far greater than orcs, and trolls do not roam here." She muttered.

"It took place recently as well, maybe a few hours ago." Elegost replied, they heard noises behind them.

"The lake!"Berethor yelled, drawing his sword. They turned round and hastily drew their weapons as the Watcher in the water reached the surface, Idrial noticed that some of it's tentacles had been cut short and when she looked across at Elegost it seemed like he noticed it as well.

"Stand back! Towards the door!" He yelled, they backed up and as the watcher went to attack them, they dodged and the watcher ended up pulling the debris from the door. Once there was a way in Elegost shot the Watcher and Idrial threw a knife. They ran inside as the door collapsed again while the Watcher continued to attack them.

"We're safe." Berethor said breathlessly.

"My kin will welcome us." Hadhod replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Idrial muttered as she lit a torch.

"This fight took place centuries ago." Elegost stated, looking at the bodies. Hadhod fell to his knees, sobbing.

"My sons, they fought here." He said through his tears.

"Let me help you avenge them, for your people." Idrial said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will kill every goblin that draws breath." Hadhod spat.

**Elvish Translations:**

**mellonamin - my friend**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter I will try to update as soon as possible, if I can actually find time to write the next chapter, if I have time it will probably be up on Monday.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
